Grell's love life gone wrong
by KarinKira
Summary: Grell's Drama of a love life is in trouble of losing his Darling Undertaker after a surprising night with Sebastian.


**WARNING: This is a Older Teen Yaoi**

plz do ignore my bad spelling and how it changed from Past to present and stuff (my teachers have always killed me for doing that and I haven't gotten better on 5 years)

* * *

Grell have been together with Undertaker for a while now. Undertaker was a fine gentleman and was good in bed too. But one day Grell took a walk and ended up talking to Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel had suddenly got cat ears, paws and a tail and acted like a cat, it freaked out Grell a bit. But anyway Grell had talked for a bit with Sebastian and called him Bassy a few times.

Ciel's ears pointed up in anger. "What…did you just call…Sebastian?!" Ciel was hissing at Grell just because Grell called Sebastian "Bassy". Sebastian looked at Ciel with a calm smile "It's fine". Ciel got surprised by Sebastian's calm reaction. "He just called you Bassy!" Grell couldn't help but to get mad at Ciel for calling him a "he", but before Grell had time to do anything Ciel jumped at him. Sebastian protected Grell by taking his lord into his arms holding him like a Kitty. Ciel starts crying "b...but he called you Bassy" Grell's eyebrow were twitching since Ciel said "he" again. Grell crosses his arms "oh Calm down already you little brat, Sebastian is getting used to me calling him Bassy." Sebastian tries to calm his young kitty cat lord down by petting him "Shh shh", but Ciel tries to claw Grell for the "brat" comment, yet again protects Sebastian Grell by holding Ciel. Sebastian got an annoyed voice "Grell, watch it."

Grell turns around talking with a teasing voice "you know this wouldn't have been a problem if you had picked me over that brat in the first place." Sebastian looks up at Grell "You have Undertaker." "Oh I know, darling" Sebastian smirks "so I couldn't have picked you even if I tried, which I wouldn't" "but I got Undertaker after you rejected me, remember?" "Why yes, I had my young lord." Grell looks up with a dreamy face "I'm just glad I have someone who loves me for who I am." This caught Sebastian's attention "Who am not me, but Grell I figured you'd be with William" Ciel wanted Sebastian's attention so he licked Sebastian's cheek. "Be in a relationship with me!" Sebastian ignored his young master and focused on Grell "oh that Will, he used me as a toy just to think of other then work. It was horrible." Sebastian put on his thinking face. "Hmm" Ciel got mad because Sebastian ignored him but he didn't say anything to that. "Will even made me bleed because he didn't think he was deep enough inside me." Sebastian felt sorry for Grell for once. "That isn't very good"  
"Hey hey hey ….I'm still here!" Ciel's ears go down. Grell looks at Ciel with a teasing grin "it's time got you to learn about nature kid" Sebastian smirks "Heh. He'll get it soon enough." Ciel blushes and looks at Sebastian "I know what sex is!" Sebastian smirks looking at his young lord's tomato red face.

"Well anyway, Will was a little too rough for my taste, but I do like it a little rough." Grell winks at Sebastian just to tease him a little. "I see." Ciel crawls on Sebastian's back. "No one needs to know that!" Sebastian smirks at Grell "Then you wouldn't like me anyways" Grell gives Sebastian a seductive smile and a wink "I think I can take whatever you can give me" Ciel can't help to butt in "MINE!" Grell gives Ciel a disapproving look "Ugh, you can't even handle what a rabbit can give you." Ciel jumps at Grell about to bite the living shit out of him. Sebastian grabs his master protecting Grell yet again. Grell giggles, "My my, seems like I hit the sweet spot." Ciel just starts crying and he cries quite a bit. "Hihi, I thought you were an Earl and an Earl never cries like a little kid." Sebastian cuddles with Ciel to make him stop crying. "Tsk, what a cry baby." Ciel holds on to Sebastian for a little while until he stops crying.

Ciel charges once again to bite Grell, and Sebastian protect Grell once again. "Let me bite him!" Grell looks at Ciel with a surprised look, "what did I do this time?" Sebastian looks down at Ciel with his demon eyes, "No." Ciel ignores Sebastian's demon look. ((Mmm those eyes are beautiful *w* )) "You called me a cry baby!" "You say you aren't a kid but you do act and cries like one. So why wouldn't I call you a cry baby?" Ciel get silent and doesn't say a thing. "Well it's time for me to get some rest, bye bye nya~" Grell runs off in the darkness leaving Ciel and Sebastian. They went back to the manner so Ciel can get some sleep.

Ciel falls asleep on the way back in Sebastian's warm arms. When they got back Sebastian had to change Ciel's clothes, but sadly Ciel woke up and ended up talking with Sebastian for a while before going to bed. When little lord Phantomhive finally fell asleep. Sebastian quietly snuck out to who knows where.

**A little back in time.**

Grell opened his door after coming back from the dispatch. Grell's room wasn't big but it fit for one person. He had just finished his paperwork and delivered in his Death Scythe for the week. "Aww so tired" The super tired shinigami could barely stand in his designer shoes he loved so much. He kicks them off and puts them by the door. He puts his hair up to get it out of his face. He undresses himself to put on his flaming red nightgown. It's a red see-through on top and a skirt like at the bottom ((based on what Grell was wearing in Kuroshitsuji the musical 2 without the robe and not a top and skirt but both in one)) He puts it on and goes to the bathroom to get off his make-up and wash his face. Right after finishing and drying his face he hears someone knocking on the door.

Grell opens the door and sees Sebastian. "Hmm Grell" "Hi there" Sebastian smirks, "it seems you've caught my attention" Grell has a surprised look on his face. "Oh really?" Sebastian grins, "Indeed." Grell leans on the door, "Now, how can I help you, my dear Bassy?" Sebastian Grabs Grell's shoulder and pushes him back, closing the door and pins Grell to the wall not saying a word. Grell can't help but moan at that sudden move. Grell is both terrified and excided about what Sebastian is going to do next. To Grell's surprise Sebastian kisses him gently. Grell loves it and kisses Bassy back. Sebastian slowly moves some of Grell's loose hair behind his ear to get it out of his face. Grell can't help but being turned on by Sebastian's kindness. "Tell me if you need ropes, I got some in my nightstand" Grell gives Sebastian a seductive wink. Sebastian smirks "Nah" Sebastian grabs Grell by his waist and lays him gently on the bed.

Grell looks up at Sebastian wondering what he is going to do next. Then he remembers he forgot to put underwear on, so Grell blushes to a deep dark red color. But then he sees Sebastian pulling down his trousers and getting out his hard member. Just looking at it makes Grell leaks pre cum under the tiny skirt, hoping Sebastian doesn't notice. Sebastian smirks cause he noticed it "you're already ready I see" Sebastian thrusts into Grell's entrance making him moan in both pain and pleasure. "Ahh, Sebas~chan" Grell grabs and holds on to the sheets on his bed while Sebastian continues his hard thrusts at a fast and even pace. "Ahh! So rough Ahh! Yet, so loving!" Sebastian pulls out of Grell, rolls him over and bends him over the bed. He pushes his huge member back into Grell's tight entrance making Grell moan even louder. Sebastian continues his hard thrusts. "Oh! Bassy!" Sebastian continues and his grin hasn't left his face since they started. Grell's moans starts getting even louder, "I'm going to…!" "Going to what?" Sebastian smirks and keeps thrusting into the flaming red Shinigami. "I'm going to come!" Sebastian bends over Grell and calmly whispers into Grell's ear. "Go ahead" Grell holds on to the sheets tightly and gives out one last moan before coming over his clothes and bed.

Even after Grell have comes Sebastian continues the hard thrusts. Grell looks over his shoulder to look at Sebastian "huh? What…are you doing?" Sebastian smirks at Grell "I didn't come yet." Grell have no choice then to put up with the pain of having a so big object in his tight entrance. "Hurry! I want the burning sensation of your cum inside me when you do!" Sebastian keeps thrusting into the red head slowly increasing the speed Grell moans are getting loud again when Sebastian goes even faster and even harder. "Hurry!" Grell grabs onto sheets and hold on like he's about to die. Sebastian's eyes turns into the red devil-ish glow. Grell peeks around his shoulder to look at Sebastian. In that moment when Grell sees the devil-ish eyes. Sebastian comes inside Grell. Grell feels Bassy's cum burning like nothing he has ever felt before. "It feels like it's going to burn me up" Sebastian lies on top of Grell to get his strength back. Sebastian whispers calmly in Grell's ear "How much do you want me?" Grell answer without even thinking for a second "More than anything." Sebastian smirks and whispers calmly again. "Would you give up Undertaker for me?" Grell doesn't give a second to think over that question either "No." "Oh Really? Because I was thinking of giving up Ciel." Grell peeks over his shoulder to get a look at Sebastian. "Really?!" Sebastian grins "Indeed" "oh it's so hard choosing between 2 attractive and talented men" Sebastian smirks, but Grell falls asleep while thinking. Sebastian notices Grell's fast asleep and leaves before he gets in any kind of trouble.

* * *

**I hope you liked the 1st chapter of Grell's love life gone wrong.  
I made a RP facebook as Grell and the story is based on a love problem I got myself into as Grell. (I have changed some parts from what actually happened)**

I do NOT own any of the characters or the Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler series


End file.
